This disclosure relates to messaging systems, and more particularly to controlling indicated user messaging status in messaging systems.
Instant messaging provides real-time text based communication between two or more users interacting via computers or mobile devices. The more immediate and direct interaction provided by instant messaging often tends to more closely resemble a conversation, as compared to the more “letter like” format of email. The direct interaction between users can provide highly effective and convenient collaboration. For example, problems of unanswered emails and unreturned phone messages can be avoided. Additionally, instant messaging allows people to instantly determine the availability of other user, e.g., for having a conversation, etc.
While instant messaging can be a very useful tool for communication and collaboration, there are times when a user does not wish to be bothered or interrupted. This convenience is provided by a “do not disturb” (“DND”) feature in the instant messaging application. Similarly, other messaging status indicators, such as “offline,” “in meeting,” or the like, may be used to indicate an instant messaging user's availability for interaction.